Dance, Dance, Dance If You Can!
In this challenge participants will have to dance a lot, but at the same time deflect the rays lasers. Plot When all participants are going to get your clothes,Clara drops gude balls on the floor making her team fall to the ground, at the beginning no one knew the challenge was going to have laser rays on the dance floor but after an intern step on the dance floor and they will be achieved scare. Everyone danced, but only the team Walk of Disco could not have burned four. But we had to say goodbye to Alex . Cast Conversations * *'Caroline:' In the last episode of Total Drama All Stars the contestants had to make presentations of the fans of his team, Walk of Fame had won the pom-poms but Skyler and Linda stole the pom-pons to Serena be eliminated, but was Samantha and Chris.P that said goodbye. Will be that Skyler will be able to eliminate Serena? And Serena's secret alliance with Dex will last one more episode? And Chris.P will miss Mariah? all this only in Total Drama All Stars! *(Theme music) *'Mariah:' Wow, this trailer and worse than I thought. *'Serena:' What do you want a five star hotel? *'Mariah:' It would be better than this (pulls a spring from his bed). *'Katelyn:' I'm glad that none of these is stuck in your hair! (All look at Katelyn and laughing) *'Skyler: '''Relax Katelyn I shot you. (Starts to pull the springs and they come bouncing through the room and breaking the window going into the cabin of boys) *'Vitória: Time Challenge! all go into the closet and pick up your clothes! *'''Johan: I love your clothes Danny! (Sarcastically, for he sees that Danny is with springs in his head) *'Danny:' Very funny (pulls the spring of his head). *'Alex:' Will it be a challenge of space, like Star Wars? *'Shawn:' I think not! *'Clara:' guys, guys, guys, look what I found, an eel eye. And I dropped it down to all go slipping. *'Team Red Carpet:' What? ah! (Fall to the ground ) *'Clara:' Let me help you, ohh (falls together, and is on their side). *'Boxe:' (to reach in the closet) disco clothes ? *'Erick:' Sure! let's go back to the disco's time. *'Vitória:' It was I who chose this challenge! (Speaks proudly) *'Erick:' Great choice! (Sarcastically) *'James:' I agree, boring (whispering) *'Dex:' What happened with you? *'Alex:' Clara, poured down eel eyes ! *'Lauren:' Let me guess, you came and sliding! (Laughs) *'Nick: '''That was good, Lauren! *'Linda:' Ha, ha, ha very funny. (Sarcastically) *'Shawn:' So funny we forgot to laugh! *'Lauren:' Wow that lack of humor. *'Skyler:' Boxe! so how do you think I should conquer the Dex? *'Boxe:' Let me see ... do not be like me is a good option ... (see Dex talking to Serena) shiu, let's see what they are talking about! (Whispers) *'Skyler:' Okay. (Whispers) *'Serena: (realizes that Skyler and Boxe are hidden) Oh Dex, it is true that you think I'm prettier than I already am with this outfit? You're so cute! (Hugs Dex) *'''Dex: Uh, I dunno! *'Skyler and Boxing:' Grrrr. *'Skyler:' (in confessional) Serena is the only one that interferes with our relationship. Does Dex did not realize that she is a "Moneyeater"? *'Boxe: '(in confessional) I do not care if Serena is with Dex, until they are cute, Who I' am deceiving, I'm angry about it. *'Johan:' OK. Let's go to the dance floor, Red Afro! *'Shawn:' Whait, whait, whait. It is not Red Afro it's Red Carpet ! *'Johan: '''Vitória not told you? In this challenge the team names will be changed! *'Katelyn:' All of us in this challenge will be call Red Afro? *'Caroline:' Have not you heard? Red Afro is the name of the teams not your name! But I think Red Afro would be better than Katelyn! *'Katelyn:' I think not! (Without understanding what Caroline is talking). *'Vitoria:' Well, as I'm nice I will start and with Walk of Disco. Sere ... *'Erick:' Wait a minute this will be the name of our team?That a horror! Who chooses these names? A baby? Hahahahahahaha! *'Caroline: is better to be a baby, because if you named the teams would be a total crap! (Leaving erick without words). *'''Vitoria: Well, after this moment, "Shut up Erick" let's go back to where I stopped! Serena you are the first! TBC Trivia *This is the only episode that create new teams only to be used in the challenge: Team Walk of Disco and Red Afro. *Shawn, Mariah, Katelyn, Jenny, and Boxe were the only contestants shown to get shocked. Gallery Boxeshocked.png|Boxe jumps in front of Serena, and he take as a shock. claradance.png|Clara dance dannydance.png|Danny is reached only his afro is divided. Dex dance.png|Dex dance jamesdance.png|James dance jennylaurenboxeargue.png|Lauren, Jenny and Boxe cheer for James. Jennyshocked.png|Jenny shocked katelynshocked.png|Katelyn shocked Lauren dance.png|Lauren protects herself of the laser lindadance.png|Linda dance mariahdance.png|Mariah argue with Caroline and Vitória as they burned their clothes. nickdance.png|Nick dance Nickrenfirsimage.png|Nick flirts with Lauren Shawnshocked.png|Shawn shocked Skylerdance.png|Skyler dance Serena_hug_Dex_and_skyler_and_boxe_see.png|Serena embraces Dex to cause jealousy in Skyler and Boxe. mariaaahtdas.png|Mariah wakes up annoyed. Categoria:Total Drama All Stars Episodes Categoria:Episodes Categoria:Episodes Where A Boy Is Eliminated Categoria:Episodes where the Walk of Fame win Categoria:Episodes where The Red Carpet lose